Overloaded Will Of Fire
by Aito Hitoshirezu
Summary: My first attempt at a humor fanfic, which is really terrible in my opinion. But please, read and review anyways. What would happen if Naruto, being as eager to learn jutsus as he is, tries to learn a fire jutsu?


What if Naruto hadn't been tied up before Sasuke was beaten during the bell test? What if he saw Sasuke perform a fire jutsu and decided to use it?

I would like to point out that this is my first attempt at a humour oneshot, so please be gentle with the flaming…oh dang that was a pun…anyways, enjoy!

Overwhelming Will Of Fire

Naruto was crouching in the trees. For some reason, he didn't openly attack his new sensei although he wanted to. But there was this voice that kept on telling him to wait. And so he did.

A few minutes passed, and Kakashi left the clearing. Naruto bounded along the tree branches, following slightly to keep an eye on him. Deciding that now would be as good a time as any to attack his new sensei, he quickly placed his fingers in the cross sign. 

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Naruto as with multiple poofs of smoke, 20 Narutos came into view before all of them jumped down at where he assumed Kakashi was. As the first Naruto landed on a person, he quickly called out to the others to attack the figure.

With gusto, 21 Narutos began kicking and punching the life out of the downed person, until the shadow clones popped out of having melodramatic heart attacks. In front of the remaining Naruto was Sakura…or at least what was left of Sakura. Every square inch of her skin had been bruised and was now a dark blue colour. It wasn't even possible to tell if it was her anymore if you looked at her face, which had become little more than a bloody pulp. 

Amazingly though, her forehead was surprisingly unblemished…but that didn't help Naruto's growing horror at seeing Sakura in the state that she was in.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Naruto before jumping up to another nearby tree and began jumping towards the clearing again, eager to knock the living daylights out of the 'freaky scarecrow with one eye'. However, when he got back to the clearing, he arrived just in time to see Sasuke begin to take on the jounin. 

"Damn, the emo duck-butt's going to get his ass kicked and I didn't even bring any popcorn to eat…or ramen for that matter." Frantically forcing himself to ignore the thoughts of the beautiful delicious ramen bowl in his mind begging for him to taste it, Naruto glanced back down in order to see Sasuke begin a series of hand-signs. 

"Mi, Hitsugi, Saru, U, Uma, Tora. KATON, GOKYAKUU NO JUTSU!" A large fireball erupted from the Uchiha's lips as it encompassed Kakashi before he was completely burnt to cinders…or at least it appeared that way. 

"_Woah, that move was completely awesome!"_thought Naruto as he eagerly watched the fireball die out. The blonde ninja began trying to replicate the hand-signs with gusto, eager to try to create a large flaming ball of destruction also. Had he known a few years from now that he had a natural wind affinity, perhaps the knucklehead ninja would not have tried to attempt this move so early…but it IS Naruto…and so he continued to try to learn the Gokyakuu no Jutsu.

"Now, was it snake first? Or was it the ox? Damn it, I can't remember," muttered Naruto as he watched a hand suddenly shoot out of nowhere and pull Sasuke down through the ground.

"Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu success," said Kakashi with his trademark one-eye wrinkle smile as he stared down at Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he noticed that Kakashi's back was facing him. Quickly once again placing his hands in the cross position, he made 10 more shadow clones before they all jumped out, before beginning a series of hand seals.

"Prepare to witness my first FIRE JUTSU!" Kakashi whirled around to see 11 Narutos forming handseals. Unfortunately, Naruto forgot the hand-sign order, so he decided to see how much he remembered.

"Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora!" Kakashi's eye widened as he realized what jutsu Naruto was using.

"NO NARUTO STOP!"

"FIRE JUTSU!" 

A large explosion relative to the size of a 10 kiloton napalm blast occurred in the training ground as 8 flaming dragons flew into the ground before impacting. 

When the smoke cleared, Naruto's hair was singed and his entire face was blackened, Kakashi had been completely covered in burns and ash…and Sasuke…was completely bald. Naruto took one look at Sasuke's…very rounded head before laughing his ass off.

Kakashi winced and was glad he even survived the blast, but also wondered just how Naruto was able to perform the B-rank Dragon Flame Bomb jutsu. Noticing that Kakashi was still standing, Naruto prepared to launch another volley, only to see his sensei lying on the ground with a white flag hanging up and sweat dropped.

"You pass, just don't do that again." 

From his crystal ball, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage chuckled upon seeing the downed jounin, before breaking into full-blown laughter after Naruto unleashed another dragon flame bomb into the jounin's rear end, before naming the jutsu 'One Thousand Years Of Pain, Fire Version."

"Truly Naruto does possess the will of fire, even if its not exactly normal." 

_Fin_

Read and review.


End file.
